Aguas Termales
by Nonahere
Summary: bastante cansada temari va a konoha y shikamaru le propone ir a las aguas termales a relajarse, es una buena forma de relajarse, pero ¿algo ams puede pasar?-   shikatema Lemon


Disclaimer: los personajes son de kishimoto, la historia es mía.

Bien, después de casi dos meses de pensar este one-shot por fin pude terminarlo, y aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste, tiene un poco de lemon algo leve, (creo XD)

-dialogo- _pensamientos_

X

X

X

Después de regresar de misión, a la mayoría de los ninjas se les daba un descanso de por lo menos un día, o 12 horas, dependiendo del rango del ninja, ¡pero no! Ella era la excepción, gaara no se cansaba de darle misiones, alegando que ella era de las mejores kunoichis de suna y aunque en eso si estaba de acuerdo odiaba tener que estar de un lado a otro y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de descansar por lo menos una hora kankuro le había interrumpido y gaara le había llamado para mandarla directo a konoha donde arreglaría unos tramites antes de que comenzaran los exámenes de chuning de ese año.

El viaje duro 4 días, a diferencia de otras veces en las que recorría los territorios en menos de 3 días, debido a que se sentía bastante adolorida del cuerpo pero en cuanto vio a shikamaru esperándola en las grandes puertas de konoha el dolor se disipo y en su lugar apareció un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-"estúpida, cálmate, es solo un niño"-

-buenos días temari-san-

-buenos días shikamaru-san-

-se encuentra bien, la esperábamos ayer, y recibimos el informe de que llegaría un día después, ¿sucedió algo?-

-no, un pequeño inconveniente, nada grave- ella mintió, no iba a decirle a ese niño que estaba débil y por eso no podría viajar

-bueno, si eso dice, vamos sígame por favor-

Después de revisar su pasaporte y dejar registro en la entrada ella comenzó a caminar tras él, no hablaban mucho, pero lo que menos quería ella era hablar, estaba tan débil que incluso sentía el suelo moverse y las pláticas de las personas a su alrededor sonaban como gritos.

De un momento a otro el suelo de movió más rápidamente debajo de ella y apenas pudo sostenerse de un poste de la luz pero los brazos le fallaron y antes de sentir el impacto unos brazos la rodearon posándose en su cintura y su cara quedo justo debajo del cuello de shikamaru y lo miro, él estaba preocupado pero a la vez en sus mejillas se notaba el color rojizo y las de ellas igual, no sabía si por el cansancio o la cercanía de él.

-¿estás bien?-

-claro que sí, ¡y guarda tu distancia!-

En ese momento se separaron ya que ella por instinto lo empujo un poco pero estaba tan débil que apenas pudo tocar su cuerpo y empujarlo levemente pero él se hizo hacia atrás, dejándole espacio, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino hacia la torre hokage.

-ne, shikamaru-san, igual yo no vivo aquí pero, ¿la torre hokage está para allá no?-

-sí pero tsunade-sama está muy ocupada ahora, te pide disculpas así que te recibirá hasta mañana, ahora te llevo al hotel donde pasaras tu estadía aquí-

-¡por fin descansare!-eso lo dijo en voz alta y el moreno la miro

-¿es por eso que casi te desmallas?- ella se ruborizo

-bueno….si, últimamente he tenido demasiadas misiones, estoy agotada, necesito un buen descanso, ¿conoces un buen lugar?-

-si, de echo conozco un buen lugar, te llevare, pero, ¿te molesta que te acompañe?-

-no, siempre me acompañas a todos lados, andando, ¿está muy lejos?-

-no, pero necesitaras un traje de baño-sonrió de medio lado

-"¿traje de baño?"-

Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, esta vez mas cercas de mí cuidando que no fuera a casi desmallarme de nuevo, caminamos 10 minutos más hasta que llegamos.

-aquí es, las aguas termales de konoha, vamos-

Entraron a la recepción, había mucha gente y shikamaru fue a hablar con la encargada, una mujer joven de cabello oscuro que no dejaba de mirarle de arriba abajo y el parecía no darse cuenta, él le hizo señas a la chica y miro molesta a temari aunque shikamaru pareció no notarlo y mientras el seguía en su conversación temari entro a la tienda que había ahí por un traje de baño escogió un bikini negro quizá muy pequeño y provocador pero quería ver la reacción de shikamaru al verla así, quería saber si le gustaba a él tanto como el a ella.

Shikamaru entro a la tienda y cogió un short blanco con una línea verde a los costados para él, pagaron y él le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, entraron a unos pasillos y por fin se detuvo en una puerta de madera, la abrió y entraron.

-bien, cámbiate aquí y yo entrare en el baño, la piscina de termas es esa puerta-dijo señalando- es un privado, iré a cambiarme-

Entro al baño y rápidamente se puso el bikini, que ahora se daba cuenta que le quedaba pequeño pero bastante bien, unos minutos después el salió del baño y al verse mutuamente se quedaron mudos, el tenía el torso descubierto y sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección haciéndolo ver tan sensual y varonil temari estuvo a punto de ir tras el pero unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron.

Shikamaru desvío su mirada del cuerpo de la rubia, paso a su lado y fue a abrir, era la chica del recibidor y traía una bandeja con aperitivos, shikamaru le indico a temari que lo siguiera y entramos a lo que parecía ser un estanque más o menos grande, al parecer era un nacimiento natural de aguas termales y solo estaba dividido para los clientes que así lo pedían ya que también había una piscina mixta y más grande y las cabañas estaban estratégicamente construidas alrededor de los múltiples estanques de agua natural.

Shikamaru entro en el agua dejando la bandeja en el piso cercas de la orilla y después ayudo a la rubia a entrar, ella acepto la mano y entro lentamente, cuando el agua tibia toco su cuerpo casi suelta un gemido de satisfacción que pudo detener gracias a que se tapó la boca con el antebrazo.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el moreno

-sí, es solo que el agua está muy caliente- sonrió tímida y entro por completo al agua

-si a 40º pero es delicioso para relajar el cuerpo, y acompañada de un poco de sake y aperitivos "_y una buena compañía" _ es perfecto ¿no crees?-

-si….tienes razón ¿tu bebes?-

-ya tengo 18….- _"bien eso ultimo no lo recordaba, el niñato ahora tenía 18 año y ya no sería ilegal acostarme con el… ¡no digas estupideces temari!" _

Y después de regañarse mentalmente por pensar en esa forma de shikamaru trato de relajarse mientras comía bolitas de arroz y sake, pasaron minutos en los que las risas no fueron la excepción en la plática que mantenían, quizá por efecto del sake en sus cuerpos o por qué estar juntos era bastante confortable, el sake termino y los aperitivos también pero aún estaban cómodos tan cerca uno del otro y con apenas ropa encima.

De un momento a otro temari estiro su brazo izquierdo y un dolor lo hizo bajar inmediatamente acompañado de un grito

-¿estás bien?- él se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de temari justo sobre la de ella mirándola preocupada

-sí, es solo que me lastime hace poco en una misión, me duele toda la espalda-

-bueno yo….-

-¿Qué?-

-nada olvídalo, sería una falta de respeto-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-bueno, si quieres….ven conmigo-

Sin otra palabra de por medio shikamaru llevo a temari de nuevo a la habitación-vestidor, la hizo acostar en el futon y le dijo que esperara, salió de la habitación y volvió en unos minutos más con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, temari no tenía idea de que estaba por hacer y cuando llego a sentarse en el futon junto a ella el sonrojo en ambos aumento.

-acuéstate- trajo saliva- acuéstate boca-abajo

No sabía si fue por los nervios que sentía o por la profunda voz y tono demandante de él que termino por hacerlo sin repicar, si él fuera otro en ese momento ya estaría llorando en el piso por semejante atrevimiento, pero en ese momento no le importó nada más que esperar y enterarse de lo que shikamaru haría con ella pues en ese momento estaba dispuesta a todo.

Shikamaru la vio tendida en el futon algunas gotas de agua aun resbalaban por su espalda juntándose en su espalda baja cerca de su trasero, subió sobre ella dejando sus piernas a lado de las caderas de la rubia casi sentándose sobre su trasero, ella se movió un poco al sentir el peso de él.

-tranquila, si no te gusta me lo dices y yo me detengo-

-si….-

En la hizo recostar por completo descansando su cabeza en la almohada y dejando sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, cuando la sintió más relajada paso sus manos por su espalda acariciándola levemente, ella se tensó al contacto pero poco después se relajó y a los pocos segundos de que las manos de shikamaru dieran ese delicioso masaje a su cuerpo el decidió que podía seguir adelante.

Se topó con los cordones que detenían la parte superior del bikini de temari y los desato, ella se levantó un poco y lo miro, él le sonrió tímido y avergonzado y ella se volvió a recostar dejando que él se desasiera por completo de la prenda, pudo apreciar por completo la espalda desnuda de la rubia, y aunque en cualquier otra situación verla semidesnuda le hubiera provocado pensamientos indecorosos en esos momentos solo veía el lado débil y tierno de temari, ella tenía tantas cualidades.

Tomo la bolsa de plástico y de ella saco un frasquito pequeño de color verde, al abrirlo el olor a yerbabuena inundo el ambiente logrando relajarla aún más si era posible shikamaru se unto el aceite en las manos y comenzó acariciando levemente la espalda de la rubia, tenía un moretón a media espalda sobre su espina dorsal, él le acaricio lentamente evitando hacer presión.

-¿duele?-

-no, se siente bien, sigue-

-de acuerdo-

Con permiso de la rubia shikamaru subió sus manos a los hombros, acariciándola sintiendo como el cuerpo de la rubia se relajaba por completo y comenzó a masajear por completo la desnuda espalda de la rubia alternando las zonas, desde sus hombros bajando hasta su espalda baja, bajando inconscientemente cada vez más.

-mmm….-el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia aumentaba cada vez más y los ruidos de satisfacción no podían ser callados.

-¿te gusta?-

-sí, me gusta mucho…-

Aquella pregunta tenía un doble sentido para él, la rubia aceptaba que no le molestaba que shikamaru la tocara de esa manera y alimentado por los suspiros de ella el poco a poco profundizaba el masaje en la espalda de la rubia y se dejó caer sentado sobre el trasero de la rubia, y al no recibir ninguna queja por parte de ella continuo acariciando su espalda poniendo especial atención al moretón de la rubia el cual trataba de no presionar mucho para no lastimarla.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando los masajes se convirtieron en caricias, ella disfrutaba sentir las manos del moreno recorriendo su espalda y lo expresaba atravez de ruiditos de satisfacción que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos los cuales trato de callar con su mano pero él no la dejo, tomo la mano de la rubia y la devolvió al costado de su cuerpo.

-quiero escucharte- dijo sonrojado

En ese momentos el pudor era remplazado por excitación y aunque lograba contenerse para que su cuerpo no reaccionara eso era casi imposible, por su parte la rubia no podía contener los ruiditos de excitación y se escapó de ella un grito ahogado cuando sintió la boca de shikamaru devorando su hombro izquierdo, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo pues en realidad le agradaba esa caricia.

Shikamaru por su parte siguió besando el hombro de la rubia mientras con una mano se detenía sobre ella para no aplastarla y con la otra aun la acariciaba pero esta vez su mano se deslizo a su trasero sobre la tela de la pequeña parte inferior del bikini

-Ahhh…-

-¿te gusta?, dime que te gusta-

-me gusta y mucho-

El pudor entre ellos dos dejo de existir y la vergüenza también, shikamaru introdujo su mano dentro del bikini de la rubia tocando su trasero lentamente sintiendo como se resbalaba por el aceite que aún le quedaba en la mano, estas caricias solo hicieron que la rubia gimiera más fuerte al punto de que los gemidos casi se convierten en gritos, shikamaru la giro dejándola boca-abajo y el sobre ella, se miraron por segundos, quizá minutos, que a los dos se hicieron eternos.

-shikama….-

-shhh….no hables, ni hagas nada, después, si quieres matarme, lo entenderé-

-no es eso, es solo qu…-

Shikamaru la silencio, temía que lo rechazara y besarla era la mejor manera de callarla, al principio solo junto sus labios con los ojos abiertos fijos en ella, ella también lo miraba y shikamaru esperaba su rechazo en ese instante, pero eso no sucedió, ella cerro los ojos y acepto el beso, termino por abrir la boca dejando que shikamaru usara su lengua y aquel fue el primero beso que se dieron.

Impaciente, shikamaru deslizo sus manos por los pechos ya desnudos de la rubia y con los restos del aceite los comenzó a masajear provocándole más placer que ella expreso con gemidos.

La boca del Nara bajo al cuello de la rubia y ella feliz de aquellas caricias enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él juntando sus cuerpos lo más que podían, por instinto se comenzaron a friccionar sus caderas obteniendo así mas placer para ambos, ella gemía y el jadeaba con su ya notable erección restregándola sobre la entrepierna de temari.

Los besos no pararon y de un rápido movimiento él se deshizo de la parte inferior del bikini de la rubia dejándola totalmente desnuda debajo de él, un poco nervioso deposito varios besos en el rostro de la rubia, unos cuantos en su boca y otros más en los pechos sin dejar de masajearlos.

Siguió besando deteniéndose en su ombligo y sus dedos comenzaron a darle placer a la rubia acariciando su intimidad detenidamente escuchando atentamente sus gemidos y mirándola retorcerse de placer, de un momento a otro la rubia grito al sentir la legua de shikamaru proporcionándole mas placer, si eso era posible.

-alto…shika…me voy a…-

-hazlo, quiero probarte-

La lengua del Nara siguió jugando en su intimidad ayudándose por dos dedos que la penetraban lentamente, siguió haciéndolo hasta que sintió las paredes interiores de la rubia tensándose alrededor de sus dedos, los movió más rápidamente mientras su lengua daba con los puntos más sensibles de ella y de un momento a otro en medio de un grito ella termino en su boca y el satisfecho la probo degustándose de aquel delicioso sabor de mujer.

Sin darle tiempo de tranquilizarse el mismo se deshizo de su bóxer y la beso mientras se friccionaba contra ella ya sin ninguna prenda de por medio y cuando ella le tomo del cuello y le beso en la boca supo que era el momento y le penetro despacio, con calma y mirándola a los ojos sonriéndole, ella feliz de sentirse tan cerca de él lo abrazo más enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le incito a moverse provocándose a ambos aquel placer tan intenso que le obligó a cerrar los ojos sintiendo como el entraba y salía de ella, al principio lento cuidando cada detalle, pero ella le pedía más y más con gemidos y jadeos así que las envestidas de volvieron fuertes provocando un sonido húmedo que era fácilmente silenciado por los gritos de ambos.

Temari lo sujeto del cabello y el de la cintura juntaron sus labios acallando un grito al momento que ambos llegaron al clímax, ella se dejó caer en el futon sintiendo algo húmedo y caliente dentro de ella mientras él le besaba en el cuello y trataba de regular su respiración.

Cuando estuvo tranquilo se dejó caer al lado, ella ya dormía así que no le quedó más que acostarse al lado abrasándola y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo, después miro al lado y encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío, ella no estaba, quizá había sido un suelo como aquellos que lo hacía desvelarse pero al verla terminando de vestirse supo que había sido real.

Ella no lo miro, y preparado para que en cualquier momento ella lo matara o lo acusara con tsunade por ser un pervertido aprovechado solo se resignó y comenzó a vestirse, después la acompaño al hotel donde se hospedaría en silencio, la recepcionista le entrego las llaves el la llevo hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar quedándose afuera, le entrego las llaves y la miro.

-lo siento, fue una falta total de respeto hacia ti pero…en verdad me gustas y yo te quiero, quizá no soy correspondido pero quiero una respuesta clara…¿Qué dices?-

Ella no respondía y él lo interpreto como un rechazo estuvo por dar media vuelta pero ella le detuvo

-shikamaru….-se miraron- la próxima vez que este agotada, espero otra invitación a las aguas termales, claro que contigo-

Lo beso y entro en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, había sido difícil decírselo ella no era sentimental ni nada por el estilo pero al fin, las cosas habían salido bien, el en shock aun solo pudo recargarse en la pared y sonreír, después de todo, ella lo había aceptado.

X

X

X

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y espero los reviews

Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
